So Cold
by Kasamoti
Summary: Zack and Cloud want to know why Sephiroth is so cold and uncaring toward everyone including themseves, so they look through Hojo's recordings of his life. Oneshot, Mentions of Cloud/Sephiroth/Zack Pairings :: Sephiroth/OC


Cloud and Zack looked at each other nervously as they say in the dark basement staring at the small TV with a slight anxiety that they were suppressing for the sake of curiosity. "You put it in Cloud." Zack said nudging the boy who held an old VHS tape in his hand, in bold black letters the words 'Sephiroth Age 5 Day 119' were scrawled across it.

"Fine but I'm not the only one being blamed in this, you wanted to know what happened as much as I do, so you're pressing start." Cloud said finally pushing the tape into the small slot provided in the TV. Grey, black and white fuzz went across the screen as Zack pushed the play button before a picture of a small, and skinny child stood in the middle of an all white room.

He was almost completely naked save for the thin, blue medical pants that were tied around his thin hips, with a cheap cotton string that most hospitals supplied for the purpose that they were cheap, if they got ruined and weren't hard to replace. Pale arms were wrapped the thin frame as the boy attempted to keep himself warm in the room that seemed to be below freezing, since you could see his breath in the air.

The only thing that cued the two men who were watching that it was really Sephiroth was the tell tale long silver hair that still reached below his butt in the picture. "_Hello?_" the five year old called out softly looking around for the exit to what seemed like an door-less room. "_Please I'm really cold, I want to go back to my room... I'm sorry I won't complain about it anymore._" came the tiny voice that made Cloud and Zack's eyes go wide with wonder.

It was a wonder at how crazy a person had to truly be to treat someone in such a way, the sight though was sickeningly entrancing as they continued to watch the tape...

* * *

**Recording : Sephiroth Age 5 Day 119**

Sephiroth continued to look around as his bright and unnatural green eyes began to burn with the sting of fresh tears. "Mr. Hojo please!" he yelled not sure if the man could hear his mere talking anymore, getting no reply he moved to the corner of the room. There he wrapped his arms around his legs tightly as they were pulled to his chest, his slightly rounded baby like face was pressed into his knees after a moment.

"I want my mother, I don't want to be here. I want my mother to come and get me already." he said to no one but himself, hoping and praying that the angel that was supposed to be a mother would come and save him from his hell. The slight sound of 'whooshing' assaulted his ears as the hidden door to the room slid open and a man in a white lab coat stepped in.

With a sadistic grin on his face the man pushed his glassed on his nose before leaning forward and roughly yanking the child off of the floor by his long silver hair. The small child let out a pained scream as his hands went up to the doctors in a hope to relieve some of his pain. "Shut up foolish child, you barely lasted three hours, already you're beginning to get hypothermia!" he hiss tilted Sephiroth's head back at a painful angle.

And indeed he was right the child's lips were beginning to turn a pale blue, his eyes were shut tightly with tears running down his face. "Time for your shots then, go lie down on the bed! You know which one!" Hojo hissed pushing the boy forward roughly snickering as he stumbled but continued quickly to the next room. The camera was immediately switched to the next room as Hojo entered and Sephiroth crawled onto a tiny medical table four attachments for his feet and hands.

The doctor moved over to the table and strapped the boy down tightly before grabbing a large, and very lethal looking needle. Sephiroth watched the man wearily, fear filled his every fiber since he knew all too well what would be coming next. At an agonizingly slow pace the needle was pressed into the child's skin, before the liquid was slowly pressed into his system.

Sephiroth released a blood curdling scream as the heat and pain hit him all at once, his tiny frame writhed and jerked uncontrollably as he tried to release from the restraints. Hojo left the room with a satisfied smirk on his face as the boy continued on for the next 15 minutes before his body finally died down in exhaustion and all he could do was tremble harshly. The whole time the five year old mumbled the mantra 'mother' over and over again.

* * *

**Present Time : Cloud And Zack**

"Holy..." Zack mumbled his voice cutting off as he stared at the fuzz that now consumed the screen again, it was worse than cruel. It was inhuman and so many other things, it just wasn't right he had been a child... he was five!

"He never says anything though." Cloud whispered looking at Zack, he was completely awe struck.

"Of course not, why would he it doesn't bother him anymore. After dealing with it everyday for my whole life I think it would begin to seem a bit... normal." Zack replied shutting off the TV and setting back on in its place on the one of the many shelves in the room.

Cloud sat back and bit his lip in thought for a moment on the situation, "Things can't be all bad all the time for a person, otherwise he would have been broken a long time ago." Cloud commented seeing Zack return from behind the shelves nodding solemnly.

"The only good things in life are sex and sleep. Now tell me what the hell are you two doing in here?" Sephiroth asked coolly making both boy's freeze in their places, as they offered weak smiled as a soft of innocent act.

"We sorta... just... wandered." Zack offered weakly with a shrug hoping to whatever goddess or god that was watching over them, that Sephiroth wouldn't let his anger override his normally calm composure. Brilliant green eyes traveled over Zack's form and then Cloud's before nodding hesitantly his eyes narrowing at the two quite a bit.

"I see, well get out everything in this room is... private." Sephiroth said turning his back to the two who quickly scurried behind the silver haired man, both shared a look that told the other that they would have to be more careful next time.

* * *

**Recording : Sephiroth Age 8 Day 25**

The image of a slightly taller and thicker version of the five year old boy appeared on the screen he was sitting in the middle of his bed, long silver strands of hair were pulled back in a loose pony tail to keep loose strands from falling in his face as he read. He was yet again wearing nothing but those thin, blue hospital pants. His legs were crossed at the ankles as he sat calmly reading his book, completely still.

A door hissed open as four SOLDIERS entered the room, "Get up runt, Hojo sent us for you." one of the men snickered, none of them looked too spectacular or anything but ordinary. As Sephiroth looked up to see who had entered it seemed he hadn't moved fast enough for them as they were already yanked him up by his arm.

The silver haired boy's book was forgotten as it fell from his hands, and was inadvertently knocked under his bed. "Although we came a bit early." another man said, he was as plain as the rest with bright red hair. Sephiroth looked back and forth between the grinning men in confusion as they pushed him into the lap of the third SOLDIER with white jet black hair, who was now sitting on his bed.

"Huh?" the green eyes boy squeaked feeling something hard press into his thigh, then two strong arms tightly wrapped around him to keep him still. Sephiroth shook his head violently as he felt his thin pants being pulled off by the 'leader' of the group, a sick grin was on his face. "NO!" he yelled trying to no avail to get loose from the man who was holding him.

"Aw, come on we just want to see what our little golden child has to offer."--

* * *

**Present Time : Cloud And Zack**

Cloud abruptly flipped off the TV, his eyes were tightly closed and he was looking away from the scene he had just witnessed. "Cloud?" Zack spoke softly leaning toward the blonde in question.

"I won't watch any further! That was... he planned it!" Cloud spoke harshly looking at Zack with watery eyes, the dark haired man smiled in understanding before pulling the younger boy into a tight hug. "What the fuck was wrong with that man?! What would ever make that seem... alright?!" Cloud asked hiding his face in Zack's strong chest.

"I don't know love, I really don't but we'll get him back though?" Cloud nodded in reply to Zack's comfort since he was now wrapped in the strong arms of the First Class SOLDIER. Cloud leaned forward and popped out the tape and replaced it with a new one with a soft sigh they had already watched so many. Almost fifteen to be more exact, and things never got any better for Sephiroth, it made both of the watchers wonder if Sephiroth still was getting treated this way.

* * *

**Recording : Sephiroth Age 16 Day 310**

The long haired young man stood in the middle of his room; which was seeming more and more like a dungeon every minute; his brilliant glowing green eyes were staring blankly up at the camera in the corner of his room. He was no longer forced to wear just medical pants, he was allowed now to wear the uniform that was given to every SOLDIER Third Class.

The sound of his door opening broke the silver haired boy from whatever he was thinking, or doing at the moment. He turned slowly to take in the scantily clad male that stepped into the room his hair was highlighted a bright blue, to contrast against his inky black hair. He had a smooth grin on his face, and he looked to be in his twenties.

Sephiroth smiled softly at the young man standing before him, holding out his hand as the man stepped inside and the door closed behind him. "Why hello gorgeous, did I keep you waiting long?" the man asked moving to take a seat on the tiny bed, patting the spot beside him for Sephiroth to sit.

"You know I count the seconds until you return." Sephiroth joked with a light smile, looking shyly through thick lashes at the man sitting on his bed. Warmth filled the smoky colored eyes, as Sephiroth sat down the man leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss on the teens lips, slowly heating it as desired by both of them.

"And you know how much I love the flattery I get every time I see you." the man replied after breaking from the kiss momentarily, he gently lay Sephiroth to lay back on the bed.

"What's the lesson today?" the green eyed teen asked as he felt his clothes being removed slowly and gently.

"Mm, you'll see." came the mumbled reply as the blue haired man began placing lightly kisses and nips along Sephiroth's collarbone and then down along his chest, as skilled fingers worked on pants, the skilled mouth worked on the teens nipples. When he was done unbuttoning and pushing the boy's pants down a bit, Sephiroth was moaning and writhing deliciously. "More?" the man asked getting a shaky nod in reply.

"Please, Akio." he begged feeling feather light kisses being placed down his stomach to the tight feeling in his pants.

"Patience Seph, you know I won't move any faster than I want to." Akio replied as he took the teens length in his hand and began to smear the precum over the swollen head. Eyeing the gorgeous teen laying out before him panting, Akio let his tongue flick out to taste the silky soft length following the line of the vein on the underside of his cock.

"I already have been given a blow job before." Sephiroth panted lifting on of his hands from the bed to pet blue highlighted hair.

Akio smirked stroking him idly as he began to speak, "Yes, but this is a refresher so you know what I want to try and repeat on me." with that the gray eyed man went back to his work, sucking Sephiroth like a favorite lollipop. It only took the trained mouth minutes before he felt muscles tense and hot seed being shot into the back of his throat. Quickly swallowing it all up Akio sat up and grinned his pants had at sometime been undone.

Leaning back against the wall he grinned and spread his legs for the foggy eyed teen who was still semi caught up in his post orgasmic state. Sephiroth followed suit quickly enough and stroked the older man before taking him into his mouth as best as he could. A gentle hand went into his silky soft silver locks to help guide him to move faster, "Relax your throat you'll be able to go deeper, go slow to get used to it." Akio instructed smiling as Sephiroth quickly picked up and did as he said taking him all the way back.

Akio tilted his back at the feeling groaning softly at the feel and pulling at the silver hair when he was about to cum so that he wouldn't choke Sephiroth who just looked up and smiled at him happily. "You're a natural, if that's a good thing or not I'm not really sure but... you did really well." the blue haired man offered with a soft smiled tugging Sephiroth up onto the bed so that they could lay together for a little bit.

Sephiroth smiled at the feeling of the embrace he was in, looking up at Akio who's eyes were always warmed just for him. "I wasn't lying before, you make me the happiest I've ever been. I get this nervous excitement when I know you're about to come to my room. I think... I think I love you Akio." the teen mumbled before feeling a soft pair of lips silence his words.

* * *

**Recording : Sephiroth Age 17 Day 1**

"Happy birthday Seph." Akio cheered appearing on the screen, he was wearing a pair of leather pants that were laced all the way up the sides. His top was a flimsy fishnet material and that was all there was to it, the long haired teen came into view and had a smile on his face as he approached the man slowly.

"Well it's happy now, but I'm sure you could make it much, much happier." Sephiroth replied seductively earning a shiver from his lover who's eyes held a mixture of love and lust in them. Slowly the silver haired boy crept onto the bed as he initiated a searing hot kiss. He was quickly flipped onto his back as both of the participants of the kiss began to shred each other's clothes.

Sephiroth reached under his mattress swiftly and pulled out a bottle of lube and uncapping it before handing it to Akio who laughed softly before he poured some on his fingers and leaned forward. The blue haired man placed the bottle in Sephiroth's hand as he pressed his chest to the teens, then reaching behind himself began preparing himself and initiating another kiss.

Already knowing the dynamics of the act, the silver haired teen poured some of the slick liquid on is cock pumping it slowly as he kept his lips attached to Akio's. When their kiss broke the older man positioned himself over the boy's dick before plunging it into himself with a slight moan feeling as strong hands went to his hips in a death grip.

"You're going to bruise." Akio mumbled placing his hands on Sephiroth's chest as he was guided to ride the boy hard and fast.

"Good, I want to mark you. I want everyone to know that you're mine and mine alone." Sephiroth growled possessively placing a hand on the older man's ass and another laced in his hair to pull into a deep kiss. Both moaned into the kiss as Sephiroth was rode into an orgasmic oblivion. When they were done both lay on the bed, Akio was in Sephiroth's arms this time as he enjoyed the muscular and strong embrace.

"I think I might be falling for you Seph." Akio mumbled from his spot, where his face was buried in the silver haired man's chest and his head tucked under the other's chin.

Sephiroth smiled happily at the words running his hand lazily up and down the smooth, yet slightly freckled back of the man in his arms. "I want to take care of you Akio, I don't want you to be a prostitute for anyone else after me." Sephiroth mumbled, starting the conversation for their routine conversation.

"Mm, well how are you going to save me?" he asked softly not really caring that there was no blanket to cover them, since it just felt nice to lay safely in anyone's arms.

"I figured I could send you to a little town no one's really heard of like Gongaga or Nibleheim and you could work a regular job for awhile. Then when I'm promoted to Second and First Class I can send you more money and you will eventually be able to stop working and come back here with me. I'll be able to take care of you like you deserve to be taken care of." Sephiroth explained feeling the boy cuddle up even more.

"I like the sound of that, you sure you want to waste all that on me?" Akio asked feeling looking up into the amazing green eyes he had been a bit weirded out at first but now he absolutely adored them.

"I can't think of anyone else that I would rather be with."

"People change though Seph, what if you stop wanting me? What happens when you find someone better without me around?"

"I won't, I'll focus all my energy on you. I'll become a First even faster than most you'll be with me before you know it. Plus you were the only person to be kind with me, and to be gentle." Sephiroth mumbled with a slight smile. "Even that woman sent to train me despised me, she was afraid and didn't like being near me."

"Mm, I really do love you Seph. Sure, take care of me I can work a normal job at some little town if it means coming back to you." Akio said taking in the sight of how Sephiroth's young body already dwarfed his own.

* * *

**Recording : Sephiroth Age 18 Day 57**

Sephiroth stormed into the sterile white room, Hojo was standing in the center of it all with a sadistic grin on his face. "What the hell did you do Hojo?!" he yelled glaring at the man who simply smiled and pulled the blanket off of the bed that was in front of him, underneath it was Akio's prone form, completely stripped of his clothing. He had his eyes clenched shut and his body was struggling for air, the same body that was mostly covered in blackened... stuff.

"Akio?" Sephiroth whispered staring wide eyed at his love moving forward as the doctor stepped back, so that he could be near his lover.

Grey eyes cracked open slowly, they were filled with so much pain as he looked at Sephiroth, "Seph... I hurt... all over." he spoke hoarsely before closing his eyes again.

"What did you do to him?" Sephiroth hissed pulling out his Masemune and holding it to the doctor's neck.

"I didn't do a thing, it was all you. You seed is what did I believe." The man said with a grin staring at the pained form of the Akio with a sense of satisfaction.

"What?" he whispered his weapon faltering before disappearing completely.

"That's right, you carry such a high amount of mako and Jenova cells in you're system you're practically radioactive. He's got a high level of mako poisoning that I like to call GeoStigma, it's where all his skin is melting, or rotting. It's really very painful, considering him and that woman you were with both scream a lot." Hojo explained getting sadistic pleasure from the sight of Sephiroth's internal suffering and agony.

"Fix him." he said running his hand lightly over the smooth side of Akio's face that wasn't rotting from GeoStigma.

"I can't do that, I don't know how."

Sephiroth's eyes welled with tears that didn't seem to make his threatening appearance lessen any. "Don't fuckin lie to me! You know damn well how to fix him, and you will do it or I will slice you into ribbons old man!" Sephiroth yelled, feeling his anger well up as Hojo tilted his head back and began laughing.

"The only way to fix it lies within the lifestream, and it hasn't helped him so far, what makes you think anything will change? He's almost dead anyway." Hojo shook his head as he turned and left the room leaving Sephiroth alone with Akio.

"Mm, Seph. You love me?" Akio croaked looking at the teen weakly, a smile playing on his lips despite the pain. All he got was a nod a in reply, before he lifted his hand up to touch Sephiroth's hair. "Then will you do something for me? A really important favor?" Akio asked getting another nod before he turned his head to the ceiling releasing shaky breath. "Kill me please..."

"No." Sephiroth said shaking his head harshly.

"Quickly, you have no clue how bad this hurts and I know you. You can do it so I feel nothing I know it, please I can't take this any longer please don't make me wait to rot to death Seph." with teary eyes Sephiroth nodded lifting him from the sterile metal table slimy black skin fell to the table as he was lifted and the man screamed out a bit.

"Hush, one last kiss right love." Sephiroth said softly getting a light smile before he placed his lips to the hot and slightly feverish ones of Akio as he stealthily slipped a dagger from the back of his uniform, severing the man's spines completely at the base of his neck and in one swift motion. Letting tears slip down his face, Sephiroth gently lay down Akio watching as he slowly disappeared in a bright blue glow.

* * *

**Present Time : Cloud And Zack**

Zack and Cloud sat motionless staring at the blank screen they had figured it out, why Sephiroth was so cold, why he was the way he was. "What did I tell you about being down here?! And you're watching _my _tapes?! Who gave you permission to touch them?" Sephiroth yelled angrily at the two as he ejected the tape, his eyes narrowing at the title before he picked Zack up by his throat and slammed him against the brick wall of the basement.

"Find it amusing enough for you Zachary, did you find my weaknesses?" he snarled as the man he was choking began to struggle for ground so he could breath.

"Stop it! That wasn't it I swear!" Cloud yelled standing up and wrapping both his arms around the generals. "Please he needs to breath Seph stop it!" Cloud said pulling on the silver haired man's arm, since Zack's struggles began to get weaker.

"And you cadet, are you a spy?!"

Cloud's eyes widened as the icy glare was turned upon him, "No, no! Put him down we can explain I swear!" he yelled watching as Zack slowly slid from the grip and to the floor coughing a bit as Cloud rushed to his side.

"Explain." Sephiroth said coldly, as he placed the tape back on the shelf where it belonged, his hand trailed idly across the others that sat there, they were the only ones without dust on them which meant they were watched often.

'We were trying to see why you acted the way you do, why neither of us could ever get close to you." Cloud started looking at Zack's steadily healing bruises on his neck.

"That doesn't explain why you were watching these tapes."

"It was because we couldn't figure out anything by the way you act now, Zack mentioned wandering in your home and seeing the tapes with your name and ages on them and he figured it might help to dig deeper. Like when you were a kid and then we were watching and everything was so horrible for you. And it made us want to know why you weren't completely broken." Cloud explained watching as Sephiroth considered his words carefully to himself.

"You almost sound convincing, that doesn't tell me why you even cared to know in the first place."

"It's only natural to want to learn about the person you're falling in love with, right Seph?" Zack asked staring at the man with his glowing blue eyes, Sephiroth's attention immediately went to the SOLDIER as he considered that too his mind working through trying to work through it. "We would've stopped watching about Akio but he sort of gave us both hope, after all if you've loved once you can love again right?" Zack continued weakly watching cat eyes narrow towards him.

"So you wish to try and replace him then?"

Cloud shook his head at that and sighed, "No we could never ask that of you, but we thought that just maybe you could a find a place in your heart for us too. Me and Zack would never think of asking you to replace him. Especially after seeing all that we did, we couldn't." Cloud replied watching as the usually hardened exterior of the silver haired man's face begin to soften a bit.

"And both of you wish to share my... love?" Zack and Cloud nodded enthusiastically in reply to the question, a grin crossed Sephiroth's face at the answer. "Fine, I'll give your offer a chance. I won't shut you out, but your both going to have to work for it." with that Sephiroth turned and began to leave the basement a slight 'sway' in his movements. Cloud and Zack exchanged silent smiles of achievement with one another before racing off after their silver haired love.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright this is my try at a pitiful oneshot. Cause I couldn't get it out of my head. I know it's probably not that good and it's a bit short. And odd, and yeah I hope you all like it though. Psh, and review if you want. Cause I was just doing it for fun.


End file.
